


Cold realization

by pidgeonrocks



Series: MCYT fantasy au [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: CHOATIC AF CHARA TAGS, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Nightmares, Oh My God, Possession, blood scar missing limb and wound mentions, i guess, plot heavy, the rebellion against the blade, the rebellion is so fun to write omg, violence mentions?, we fucking hate mulberry <3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pidgeonrocks/pseuds/pidgeonrocks
Summary: Angst is fun <3Wrote this back in August im sorryTakes place after the first part "im proud of you still"
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: MCYT fantasy au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968484
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	1. Cant say i didn't expect it.

Wilbur felt his heart reach his throat as the cold blue of a sword was turned into a violent red as the young boy layed limp on the ground

“if you want to defeat me, You'll have to train for another _100_ years.” techno cackled to himself stepping over the dead blonde in red and white removing the sword from the boys throat.

There was a very quick puff of smoke from tommys corpse before he was behind the group

“tommy- tommy are you okay??”

Tubbo asked tommy placing his hands on his shoulders

Wilbur frantically looked behind him hearing the soft sobs

“we need to **FUCKING** go.” Wilbur snarled ushering the group away as the boar took steps towards them hastily trying to get out of the corridor. Quickly hiding themselves in a dirt tunnel the noise of crunching dirt the only thing following them.

“we're fucked.” eret snarled to himself 

“no shit.” schlatt hissed to eret holding an axe at his waist 

“hes.. Theres no fucking way techno couldn't hesitate- he killed tommy instantly without second thought.” wilbur snapped to phil

“thats not t _echno._ Theres no way in hell.” phil quickly responded back to wilbur placing the torch guiding them in the dim tunnel lower on a wall

“i- what are we gonna do?” schlatts normally nonchalant sarcastic tone rang with concern and fear

“i-i dont know..” wilbur took a moment to respond to schlatt trying to pick his words carefully.

Tommys sobs were the only noise following them. He's got every right to be sobbing. His father figure- no his adoptive father just slaughtered him like cattle.

“dream what are your thoughts about this?” wilbur asked dream curiosity clung to him about the masked figure

“hes...that cant be techno. He would always talk about tommy so highly which.. Makes this worse doesn't it?” dreams voice was covered in sorrow even if it sounded as dead as techno's

“we cant keep running from him even if we can we have to tackle him head on even if our odds are against us- he cannot kill us all at once right?” tubbo piped up looking away from the sobbing blonde

“you might be onto something there tubbo.” wilbur perked up and nodded towards the smaller brunette 

“if we can pin him and disarm him and maybe put him in cuffs we will be set for life. But that depends on how easy everyone is willing to push him down” tubbo added on

“i dont.. Im willing to die again if it gives us time.” tommy gasped letting out a cough his throat was still recovering from the severe scarring in its center

“no the fuck you aren't tommy.” wilbur quickly snapped to tommy without thinking

“son, we need you alive” wilbur hissed

“dont call me son” tommy snarled back

“okay both of you shut the fuck up. we need to go back to base we're in open air in this tunnel.” phil commented before grabbing the torch off the wall motioning for everyone to follow

“deo and everyone else should have an idea of what we can do they're better at this-” wilbur commented under his breath his blood boiling from the encounter he had prior with his best friend- no a stranger of what once his friend maybe even his brother that he never had.

it wasn't- well it was long before they reached the hidden larger cave like area

The area was covered in blood. Not exactly but stains on the wall and floor weren't exactly welcoming but it was something.

“i guess it didn't go well?” deo's snarky tone was nearby but shakey and fearful

“what happened here?” wilbur asked calling out into the darkness

“i - we just need to leave he found us-” thats not deo... A boy in blue with pink hair similar to techno's came from the shadows shaken up with an arrow Piercing his shoulder

_“wheres deo?”_ eret spoke up taking a step away from the group and closer to pigicial

“he- he fucking took him i don't know where he's just with techno i couldn't do anything eret-” pigicial's voice rang with pain as he pleaded with eret

“that'll be two major deaths this year if deo doesn't respawn.” eret growled heading towards another tunnel

“eret wh- eret you cant go alone!-” tommy shouted from across the cave irritation tanging his voice

“yes i am. Im getting my brother back whether it kills me.“ eret hissed before heading down the tunnel resting his sword on his shoulder before trekking onwards.

Eret was walking for atleast 10 minutes before he heard footsteps behind him. Quickly turning with a swift swipe of the sword he had on hand

“fucking hell eret. Nice reflexes but fuck i coulda been cut in half!”

“schlatt. The fuck are you doing?” eret whispered lowering the blade a purple overlay scattering the blades edge. he was near the tyrants castle 

“just- keeping you company? I guess? But one question-” schlatt stood up dusting off his clothes before looking back at eret

“how long have you and deo been brothers? Like- half brothers or?” schlatt was cut off by eret almost immediately

“deo would be a full blooded sibling in your terms.” eret wasnt paying attention and was listening to what the guards were saying

“but he has.. Y'know pupils and you kinda dont.” schlatt waved his hand in the air before staying quiet

“illusionist magic is easy to learn if you're willing” eret shushed schlatt quickly

“that spy bastard is in the guests quarters thats where your next post is. Dont lay your eyes off him got it?” a gaurd snarled before the distant noise of footsteps trailed off.

Eret covered his mouth, god he felt sick.

He followed the tunnels further as the went through the walls before reaching tommys old room. 

“ **deo** , you bastard!” eret hissed breaking the walls cobblestone exterior. a low growl surfacing from his throat

“eret? _Eret?!_ What the fuck are you doing here??” deo jumped at the sight of eret and schlatt clearly surprised

“i should be asking you that you _**spy fuck!**_ ” eret hissed placing a hand near his swords halt

Deo's face turned pale. 

“h-how the fuck did you?”

“eavesdropping on some gaurds doesn't matter. **Spill.** ” eret snarled waving the sword at his brother

“i can't do that. eret-” deo whined to himself backing up hastily

“the **FUCK** do you mean you _'cant'_?!” eret snapped at his brother with aggression

“i made a deal with techno. Im not spilling. eret” deo hissed again having bandages on his wounds 

“then why? Why betray our rebellion against him? So you side with the bastard?” eret snarled edging the blade closer to his throat

“im..i dont know-” deo looked pale his voice trailed off

“what?” eret lowered the blade from his throat

“your going back to the rest of them. Theres no way in hell your getting off scott free from this.” eret shoved deo forwards towards the tunnel hostility suffocating the room and the tunnel back.

“deo!” tommy cried at the sight of deo. His friend!

“deo. What do you have to say?” eret snarled pushing deo again out of the tunnel

“im- i cant..” deo croaked tears seeping at the edge of his eyes

“deo's a spy for techno.” schlatt spoke up stepping next to deo's side

“you're fucking kidding.” wilbur snarled to deo 

“you're **FUCKING JOKING** ” wilbur barked to deo 

Tommy remained silent staring at deo. His ocean blue eyes wide

“ _deo.._ ” tommys voice rang with sorrow covering his mouth avoiding deo's gaze

“fucking hell man..” tommy covered his eyes rubbing the tears out of his eyes

_“cant say i didn't expect it.”_


	2. we've got one hell of a crusade then

“cant say i didn't expect it.” phil sighed crossing his arms disappointment interweaving into his tone taking a watchful eye on deo alertly

“Whats stopping us from telling techno about this? Eh deo?” tommy snarled hostility scattering his voice as he approached wilburs side

“dont!-” deo's face felt paler than what it had- if techno finds out hes better off dead.  
“im going to get killed or something if he finds out about this!” deo pleaded with tommy fear tinging his voice   
“is- you're joking right?” eret placed a hand on deo's shoulder concern growing in his stomach for deo.  
“y- yes! Last time he found out i almost did!” deo sputtered panic covering his tone

Silence grew in the room as steps clashed on the grassy surface. Barking following behind it

“find deo, He couldn't have gone far. I want you to find him by sunrise got it?” techno's cold dead voice had hints of aggression in its stoic tone from the surface

“alright, Alright we'll find him.” a sarcastic voice responded before the footsteps grew fainter

“where do we even start?” 

“fuck if i know”

“shh listen. The dogs are going awall.”

“fitz.. The dogs are always going fucking awall. Thats nothing new to us.”   
“yea i got that but they're scent hounds.” fitz snarled back to the other people on the surface level above the cave

“ _scatter!-_ ” schlatt whispered hiding in the tunnels where he could tommy following behind

“please dont let them take me, eret-” deo begged eret, panic swelling up in his stomach as Tears rolling down his face  
“they won't deo. They wont take you its gonna alright-” eret whispered to deo guiding him closer to the darker sides of the caves

Following it there was a loud thump

“ow..” fitz hissed taking a staggering step when he stood up calling up to the rest to come down

Swiftly a much more armored knight jumped down before taking a step away from the forced entrance way

“the fuck is this?” the knight scoffed tilting his head to the side confused

“like a fuckinn hidden room or whatever” the knight scanned the room before the rest of the small group climbed down

“good evening, gentlemen. Is there a problem?” wilbur took a step from the many tunnels around the center cave crossing his arms hiding them behind his back

“ _general soot!_ I thought I'd never see you since techno became king again! The hell is going on..?” fitz lit up taking a step towards waving his hands around while he spoke

Phil took a step standing beside wilbur shifting his eyes towards the group

“weren't they exiled?”   
“what no- toby thats crazy why would techno exile his right hand men?” fitz raised an eyebrow towards toby  
“i would ask the same if we weren't on a kill on sight notice.” wilbur nodded towards fitz

“care to join a rebellion, boys?” wilbur chirped towards the group shifting his eyes towards them

“whats in it for us if we accept?” the knight tilted his head slightly crossing his arms

“if we can overthrow techno we can fix this- techno is more of a bloodthirsty tyrant than what he ever was.” wilbur hissed under his breath digging his fingers into his shirt sleeves frustration building in his chest

“alright i bite. Is anyone else apart of this rebellion?” fitz chuckled to himself

Slowly but surely with these new founded allies everyone slowly revealed themselves from the shadows of where they were all respectively hiding   
Eret took a hesitant step from the shadows. Deo letting out a pitiful whine following his brother after a moment

“wilbur whats the plan?” eret asked wilbur paying attention to deo still trying to calm him down

“im thinking... Im thinking...” wilbur put a hand on his chin as he paced back and fourth in the cave

“we can take tubbo's plan about taking him all at once. If we can expand from that we should be solid.” wilbur sighed 

“we can use shields to an advantage of we attack him at once.” tubbo added 

“lets get going then. We cant waste a second here.” eret snarled looking back at wilbur 

“we've got one hell of a crusade then”


	3. The Great Kraken Of The West

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You dont know how fun writing mulberry is.  
> Mulberry and TECHNO??? ITS A BLAST TO WRITE

“we've got one hell of a crusade then”

Deo felt shame linger on his shoulders as he stared at tommy. the rebellion slowly moving its way back to the safety of l'manberg.

Deo wasn't paying attention to what everyone was saying around him as he felt tears run down his face again.

_they hate you. They hate you. They hate you-_

Deo grit his teeth at the thought trying to not pay attention to the blonde next to him

he wanted to talk to tommy. Explain himself and apologize but he knows he won't listen to his pleading and panic.

_does he even consider you his friend anymore..?_   
_dont play dumb. You know hes going to hate you after this._

Deo let out a very shakey breath trying to listen on the conversation to distract himself before feeling eret against his side  
“im not fucking staying if thats whats going to happen.” eret hissed to the rebellions leader  
“deserved or not. Nobody should go through that.” eret added on defensively

“i have to side with eret on this one, wilbur..” tommy said lowly taking to deo's side

“fine then.” wilbur waved dismissively

“what the fuck is your problem, wil?!”  
“pardon?”  
“ever since fundy died you've been an absolute prick since.” eret hissed. It hurt to mention the boys name as he heard noises of suprise from the people around him

“dont you fucking bring my son into this.”

“ _'my son'_ he wasn't just yours! You,phil and techno all saw him grow up didn't you?”  
“there was so much you didn't even know about fundy!” eret snarled hostility growing in his stomach

Deo felt fucking fearful over somebody he trusted taking a hasty step back tommy quickly following

“like what?!”  
“we lived together! I saw him every fucking day and now im Alone with the other two fucking people I'd put my life at risk for!”  
“you always act all fucking high and mighty but you **KNOW** everyone's hurting from this! This rebellion is in fucking shambles! wilbur we are going to get slaughtered again if you keep relentlessly attacking techno.” eret could feel tears surface at the corner of his eyes

“then what do you suggest we do then?” wilbur snarled

“pigicial. Is there anybody techno cant kill? Like he emotionally cant?”  
“only thing coming to mind is the great kraken but-”  
“but?”  
“the great kraken of the west been gone for a long while now-”  
“can he be found?”  
“hes- yes from what im aware..” pigicial nodded feeling his heart reach his throat   
“where is he? We need anything we can get to make techno weak or just to break from whatever is _manipulating_ him.”

“hes in the farming part of hypixel. Hes the um- hes the only potato farmer in that entire district” pigicial said crossing his arms

“then we're going to hypixel's farning district-” eret sighed walking past wilbur

//\\\

Squid awoke from his sleep from knocking and talking at his door. Grumbling something under his breath his dark blue hair fell in front of his face as he opened the door- it felt like his heart stopped beating when he saw the pink haired boy  
“pigicial- what in the gods name do you want this late?” squid rubbed his eyes as they adjusted to the light. Leaning against the door frame.  
“listen- just.. Listen to me for a minute okay?”  
Squid rolled his eyes letting out a noise of acknowledgement  
“techno is currently being manipulated and possessed by like- one of those things behind the respawn hub. We need your help to possibly break him out of said trance-”  
“pig- you know i cant. I like my life right now-”  
“squid please- you know i haven't come to you unless its life or death please-”  
“okay fine.. As long as you dont tell anybody from hypixel- I'll be canned if they find out i was a bandit-” squid whispered following pigicial after leaving his home. The small dirt tunnels felt suffocating as he walked further down them

“i didn't expect this many people-” squid shifted uncomfortably around this many people  
“its alright! Just rebellion stuff. Oh 'Great kraken of the west'” pigicial sang leaning against a wall humming to himself paying attention to squid. Immediately tensing up as wilbur approached him-

“so..this is _the great kraken of the west?_ ” squid took a hasty step back as a curly haired man looming over him

“dont wilbur. Great kraken or not we need as much help as we can get.”   
“what else could we need?!”  
“a thing to use against techno.” phil snarled to wilbur

Squid very quickly scuttled away almost running into deo and eret  
“shit sorry-”  
“hey are- are you okay?”   
“i- no actually-”  
“i know a shortcut outside thats not too like tight and claustrophobic enducing if you want to go outside” eret pointed to one of the many tunnels quickly followed by a nod from the shorter brunette  
“i- that'd be nice. Thank you-” squid followed the brunette's out from the louder main room taking a deep breath of the morning dew filled air

“again- thank you so much” squid leaned against a tree feeling anxiety slowly churn away from his chest

“dont mention it-” eret nodded to the smaller blue haired bandit  
“so question..”  
“ask away.”  
“pigicial said he was going to bring the great kraken of the west and he brought you. And if your the great kraken of the west then-”  
“yes. I am 'the great kraken of the West' and i haven't seen pigicial in a year. Im suprised he remembered i was in hypixel.” squid rolled his eyes. What's the point in keeping it a secret anymore

“is there anybody who knows techno as well as i do or am i cast into the dark with a risk of being killed?” squid raised an eyebrow   
“not that im aware of! Schlatt,wilbur and phil are probably up there but pigicial suggested you first.” deo pointed out running a hand through his hair

“right...” squid mumbled staring off at the small town in front of him

//\\\

Squid felt numb as he hit the carpeted and wooden floor of the large stone castle. The sharp end of a sword lightly pressed against his chest taking a shallow breath. quickly closing his hands into fists as he squeezed his eyes shut expecting a sharp pain to strike him

_**“s-squid?”** _

Squid opened an eye to see the boarlike monster looked fearful-panicked even. Squid let out a shakey breath as the swords edge moved itself away from him trying to steady his breathing

it happened so fast he could hardly tell what happened as he heard shouting watching the boar- no. _techno_ get shoved to the ground with a pained grunt

Squid could make out what techno was saying as he was pressed against the ground  
 _he's apologizing?_

“ _let me out pl-_ ” techno screamed quickly cutting his sobs off

Squid saw the look of fear turn into a furried expression. The cobalt blue eyes of the pig being hit with a rich dark pinkish color like cat eyes slits.

_bingo._

“god you guys suck at being a rebellion y'know that right?” techno stood staring intently at the faces  
“ _h...elp-_ ” techno croaked   
“ **shut up.** ” techno hissed grabbing at his hair

Wilbur made a motion with his hands  
'Regroup at lmanberg'   
A motion that when he was a bandit- well not just him. But pigicial turned a very pale color when wilbur did it.

Bandits fight battles till they dont breathe. Fleeing is a sign of cowardice and lack of loyalty. It sent shivers down his spine when he saw pigicial turn back to techno

“pig-” squid walked over to pigicial pulling the boy back  
“we cant-” pigicial sounded hoarse. Tired and broken.  
“we have too. We're free remember?” squid placed his hands on the boys shoulders   
“..i dont-”  
“we have to.” squid said lowly a quick nod following from the pink haired teen as the two quickly moved further from techno the rest of the rebellion following. No doubt out of Fear.

//\\\

By the time they reached l'manbergs walls the entire rebellion was staring them up and down  
 _way to feel outnumbered._  
 _broke ruke 3. Hardly any bandits here to back me up- none other than pigicial and me. I'll be dead if im followed. Stay sharp squid_

a couple hours passed and squid had been sleeping opening an eye to something odd in any words.  
A girl-no a fucking woman with a evil grin. The same rich dark pink that possessed techno's cobalt eyes

“ _ **you bitch**_ \- what the fuck did you-”   
“oh shut the fuck up.” she snarled a quick clack hit squid as his jaw was forcefully closed a low growl rising in her throat  
“listen you insolent prick.”

_ow..._

“you did good. More than what i expected from a bandit nonetheless.”

“however. Today was just an example of whats to come if you stay with this rebellion.”  
“and i would kill to have you on my side with that pig bastard.”

“You'll have to kill me before i give into you and your antics.”

“i can kill everyone in this entire rebellion. Maybe i can cut off one of pigicials fingers-” the woman- who stood taller than him went in a whispy cloud looking exactly like _prince pigicial blade._

_bitch._

“you wouldn't fucking dare.” squid snarled placing a hand on the dangger hanging from his hip taking an aggressive step towards her

“please.. Imagine having two fingers!” she laughed

“what are you?” squid said lowly, hostility seeping into his throat

“the most powerful fucking thing in these whole entire expansive lands.”  
“ _no fucking way._ ” squid felt himself grow sick- bile rising in his throat.

“see normally i threaten the people i manipulate into my chains but you and this blade fellow are very different. Very stubborn..” mulberry shifted her green eyes as she fiddled with pigicials hair  
She looked exactly like him down to a T

“is there a problem with that?" Squid snarled towards the shorter

"No- not at all. Good skill for a bandit."

"thank...you...?" Squid raised an eyebrow confused lurching into his voice

"This is draining.. I'll be off blue bandit" Mulberry smiled with malice

Squid opened his eyes the room filtering the sunlight through the curtains

"what the fuck.." Squid hissed resting a arm over his face in annoyance


End file.
